disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roar Omega Roar
Roar Omega Roar, often shortened as RΩR, is one of the six fraternities of Monsters University who appear as the primary antagonists of the film of the same name. It becomes the rival fraternity of Oozma Kappa (OK). Background Official Description :The Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) fraternity is made up of the best of the best. They're the smartest, most skilled, scariest monsters at Monsters University, and come from families with a long, proud history of Scaring. While the RΩRs may be preppy in dress, they are ferocious in action and downright ruthless, if necessary. Self-declared as the most elite house on campus, the RΩRs are led by Johnny Worthington, who presides over the house like an all-powerful monarch. Eager to continue their Scare Games winning streak, the RΩRs will do whatever it takes to stay on top.Meet the scary students of Monsters University Appearances ''Monsters University RΩR is the premiere fraternity on campus, thus when Mike Wazowski enrolls into the university, he immediately tries to join RΩR, only to be mocked by the group for his harmless appearance. The group instead accepts Sulley due to Sulley coming from a family of well-known scarers, but when they find out about Sulley's bad grades, they threaten to remove him the group if he fails the final exam to Mike. Ultimately, Sulley is removed from the group, not because he failed the exam but because he was kicked out of the scare program along with Mike by Dean Hardscrabble. During the Scare Games, the RΩRs enlist by replacing Sulley with Randall Boggs as their sixth member. With their skill, the RΩR have great success at the games, coming first at all challenges. However, against all odds, Oozma Kappa somehow stays in the competition after two rounds. RΩR then invites the OKs to their fraternity house under the pretense of their efforts in the Scare Games so far. However, it turns out to be a trap by RΩR to humiliate OK by taking embarrassing pictures of the group, and then proceeding to sell the picture on various products. While this does weaken OK's spirits, RΩR's attempts backfire as OK becomes more determined to come out on top and end up performing better and better at the Scare Games. RΩR tries to secure victory during the last event - a scare simulator race - but due to fumbles with Reggie and Randall coupled with a surprisingly high score from Mike, OK ends up winning the last event. Due to failing them, Randall is kicked out of the group as a result. After the race, RΩR goes to Sulley (who was running after Mike) hoping to recruit him back to the fraternity, but Sulley refuses and impulsively gives them the trophy as he resumes his chase to Mike. Other appearances The RΩRs (sans Randall) return in ''Party Central, where they still continue to antagonize the OKs, possibly as revenge for them outscaring them at the Scare Games and becoming even more successful than them. Trivia *Concept art shows that the RΩR fraternity was originally going to be called EEK, and had green as its distinctive color.Disney - Pixar Monsters University Concept Art & Maquette Display at Disney's Hollywood Studios In the final film, ΣΣΚ is the name of a sorority, while green is the color of Oozma Kappa. *Their abbreviation (RΩR) is a reference to the word "roar." *Not counting Randall Boggs, the current members Johnny, Chet, and Reggie are the only ones in the film to have voices. However, only Johnny and Chet were able to speak. *In the Scare Simulator portion of the Scare Games, Chet and Javier accumulated the same score: 15 out of 20. *Concept art of the RΩR fraternity house shows that it resembles a castle/chapel. *Randall noticeably does not return in Party Central. Gallery S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg|Sulley with the RORs Roar Omega Roar.png|RORs singing their school song Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington and ROR's defeat RORaisle.jpeg|An aisle in the ROR house complete with portraits RORchapel.jpeg|Artwork of the main hall in the ROR house resembling that of a chapel Fratrow ror nbohol 4 21 11 003.jpg|Sketch of the ROR house exterior RoarOmegaRoar-MU.png Roar Omega Roar's loss in the Scare Games.png|Roar Omega Roar lost in the Scare Games' final References Category:Character groups Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Monsters Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main antagonists